Iron Sights
]] Iron Sights, are used to assist the user in aiming and are included on all portable guns in the Call of Duty series except for the Flammenwerfer 35 in Call of Duty: United Offensive, the M2 Flamethrower in Call of Duty: World at War, the Ranger in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and the Death Machine, Thundergun and Ballistic Knife in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Iron sights are present on nearly all in-game weapons, and are vital for killing an enemy at long range, as "hipfiring" is inaccurate at most ranges greater than about ten to twenty-five yards. Conversely, at very close range, aiming down the sights can be impractical, as in the time it takes to bring up the sights (typically .15 to .50 seconds, depending on the weapon), hip-firing could have already taken out the enemy and denied them the ability to fire back. While aiming down the sights (ADS), a player's shots become much more accurate than hipfiring. However, while in ADS, the player's walking and turning speed is slowed, meaning moving in ADS is much slower than moving while not aiming. However, Handguns, SMGs, and Shotguns do not restrict walking speed while in ADS. Also, while walking in ADS, a player's footsteps become quieter, as if a player were crouching, or using Dead Silence/Ninja. Different Optics On certain guns, the iron sight can partially obstruct the players view, and as a result some players prefer to use different optics on said guns; ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, there are two substitutes for iron sights: the ACOG Scope and the Red Dot Sight, which are unlocked by killing a certain number of enemies. 25 kills on assault rifles, LMGs, SMGs and shotguns earns a red dot sight, and 150 kills on assault rifles, LMGs and SMGs, or 100 kills on sniper rifles, unlocks the ACOG Scope. The singleplayer campaign also features weapons with Holographic Sights, which are similar to Red Dot Sights. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' In Call of Duty: World at War, there are three substitutes for iron sights: the Telescopic Sight, the Sniper Scope and the Aperture Sight. All three are unlocked after having completed challenges that require kill counts. It takes 75 kills for Rifles and SMGs to earn the Aperture Sight. The Telescopic Sight is only available for the Gewehr 43, SVT-40, FG42 and STG-44. It is earned by achieving 75 kills with the FG42 and 150 kills with the SVT-40, Gewehr 43 and STG-44. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there are four substitutes for iron sights: the Red Dot Sight (MARS Sight on the TAR-21 and Integrated RDS on the F2000), the Holographic Sight, the ACOG Scope (The SUSAT on the L86 LSW), and the Thermal Scope. The Red Dot Sight is unlocked after getting a certain amount of kills for the gun, 25 for most, but for others, 10. The ACOG scope is unlocked after 150 kills with the weapon, the Holographic sight is obtained after 60 kills while looking down the Red Dot Sight of that weapon, and the Thermal Scope is unlocked after 20 kills while aiming down the ACOG scope. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there are six substitutes for iron sights; the Red Dot Sight, the Reflex Sight, the ACOG Scope (appears however as a Swarovski Scope on the AUG, as a SUSAT on the Enfield or L96A1, or a PK-AV on the AK-47, AK-74u, Dragunov and RPK), the Infrared scope and the Variable Zoom. However, there are many different variations to the Red Dot Sight and the Reflex Sight in'' Black Ops'', as the reticle, color of the reticle, and the color of the lens can be altered . On certain handguns, the iron sights can also be upgraded. Gallery M9 iron 6.png|The iron sights of the M9 File:Ironsight.jpg|The M1 Garand's iron sights in Call of Duty: World at War. File:AK-47_Iron_6.jpg|The AK-47's iron sights in Modern Warfare 2 File:M1911iron_2.png|The M1911's iron sights in Call of Duty 2 MP40 iron FH.PNG|The MP40's iron sights in Call of Duty: Finest Hour Ppshiron 1.png|Iron sights on the PPSh-41 RayGunIronSights.jpg|Ray Gun Iron Sights in WaW RayGunSight.jpg|The Ray Gun's iron sight in Black Ops CZ75upgradedsights.jpg|A CZ75 with Upgraded Iron Sights in Black Ops TAR-21 Iron Sight.jpg|The TAR-21's iron sight Kar98kironsights.png|The Kar98k's ironsights in Call of Duty: World at War CoD3 FG42 ADS.jpg|The FG 42 iron sights in Call Of Duty 3 AK74uadsBO.jpg|The AK74u's iron sights in Call of Duty: Black Ops M1carbineiron 5.png|The M1 Carbine iron sights in Call of Duty World At War M1 Carbine Ironsights.jpg|The M1 Carbine iron sights in Call of Duty 2 Nambu Sights.PNG|the Walther P-38 iron sights in Call of Duty World at War M1A1 iron Bro.jpg|The M1 carbine iron sights in Call of Duty Big Red One Trivia *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' is the first game that allows upgrading the existing iron sights on weapons which makes the irons brighter and more decipherable, though this is only available for the M1911, Makarov, and CZ75 pistols. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the M60, Enfield, Famas, G11, AUG, and Commando all share the same rear iron sight and feature similar front sights to each other. As an added note, these irons are one of the easier sights to decipher. *In many games, there are glitches that misalign the iron sights of weapons in-game. Examples include the MG4 and Desert Eagle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and the Springfield and Nambu in Call of Duty: World at War. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the iron sights on several weapons (like the Famas, AUG, G11 or Enfield) have "III ARC Firearms" written at the bottom of the rear sight. *Similar to Black Ops, certain weapons in Modern Warfare 2 will have IW written at the sight base. *All the weapons in Call of Duty: Big Red One ''have their iron sights misaligned. *The common iron sights for certain weapons in ''Modern Warfare 2 ''and ''Black Ops (G11, FAMAS, AUG, Enfield, M60, Commando and SCAR-H) are installed back-to-front. See also *ACOG Scope *Telescopic Sight *Red Dot Sight *Aperture Sight *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *Swarovski Scope *Reflex Sight *Infrared Scope *Variable Zoom *Upgraded Iron Sights Category:Weapons